A New Life, A New World
by XMuddy-BuddyX
Summary: When three syblings get sucked into the world of Sunshine islands what will they do? Who will they meet? Will they ever find a way back home? What happens when love crosses their path?(sorry this is my first Fan Fic! and I already suck at summaries...well enjoy! Rated T just in case! 3
1. The Past

**In The Past**

 **Authors note: Hello! This is my first Fan Fic so…. I hope it's good…anyway I absolutely LOVE Harvest Moon, especially Sunshine Islands and I've had this idea in my head for a while so I thought why not! Now this first chapter is kind of the back ground information for the characters so hang in there for me! I don't own Harvest Moon or any of the characters, except for the ones I created! Anyway without further au dew enjoy!**

(Rose's POV)

I'm a normal girl, I do normal things like read fan fiction, play video games, draw, and listen to music. You know, typical teenage stuff Nothing too exciting really happens to me only tragic things like, death and divorce…. I'll get to that in a minuet. I honestly thought nothing could even help me not even my twin brother, but then that all changed, I don't know how it happened or why but I found myself (and my brothers) in another world…

But I guess I should start from the beginning my parents divorced when I was very young. I guess they weren't meant for each other, since they couldn't raise a single baby together let alone two. See I have a twin brother, Raymen, but since my parents divorced (my dad took Ray and mom took me) when we were so little we didn't know each other existed, until my mom died… She died when I was 10 it was…well…it was hard… My dad took me in, I was surprised he never wanted to see me, because when he took me in he truly loved me and cared for me… anyway when my brother and I met it was, very strange, but after a while we became best friends! It was awesome we acted as if we were never separated! He's my bro!

When Ray and I were 12 or so that's when dad got married to his girlfriend… so my stepmom… I guess. It was kind of hard because I could not think another woman could ever be my mother, she tried but I never saw her as my mother. That didn't mean I didn't like her, I just never saw her as my true mother…because she wasn't. She had a kid of her own, Edward, He was 1 ½ years older than Ray and I. He was a total Snob! You know those smart science dudes who think there better than everyone else because they are so smart, yeah that's him. He was into science and math, he was completely boring but it wasn't just that, he would make stupid smart remarks and act like an idiot snob! (sorry for my language) Ray and I put up with it since we had each other.

Age 12-16 life was alright; I mean as good as teen life can get really. Nothing happened until that night… We were driving home from the movie theaters, it was Ray's and my birthday, it was great we had an awesome time! We were having an argument with Edward (which is very normal now) about how the movie was far better than some weird science documentary we watched with him. When suddenly the car was rolling over it was upside down! We got in a pretty bad car crash, I still don't know what hit us. I don't know what happened next since I passed out, but I soon woke up in a hospital bed. I wasn't hurt, well a few cuts and bruises here and there but nothing serious. Ray and Edward were fine too! Then I heard the news…

"Rose! Come back!" Ray yelled, but I didn't care. I ran and kept running until I was in the hospital gardens, or whatever. I went by the big water fountain and cried, I cried and cried. Some people came out to see if I was ok, but I just told them to go away. After a while they left me to cry and be alone. Why, why do I lose everyone I love, isn't one death enough! I wished it would go away that I could just disappear and worry about nothing, my wish didn't come true.

 **Authors note: ok there is the quick background filler, sorry it's so short! in the next chapter will get things moving along… don't give up on this too quick, it'll get better… I think**


	2. The Funeral New world

**The Funeral**

 **Authors Note: this chapter should be better and longer than the last so…. enjoy!**

(Rose's POV)

We watched as they lowered the caskets down in the newly turned earth. Ray's arm was around my shoulders, though as sure it was to comfort me, I think he was trying to hold me so I wouldn't run away again. The funeral was hard and full of tears for me, I honestly didn't want to go, I just wanted to hide and run away…. I had no luck. It's been 2 weeks since they have died and those were the hardest weeks of my life. All I could do was cry, pretty pathetic really, but what else could I do?

I couldn't watch any more so I slowly turned around and walked away. I walked to the beach, I stood there and watched the waves, it was so calming. I few minuets later Ray and Ed joined me. "we thought you'd come here." Ray said it sounded so reverent when everything else was so quite except for the rolling waves. I didn't answer I just stood there, watching… "we should really go…. theirs a storm rolling in…" Edward was trying to get us to leave, but I wouldn't budge, I continued to watch. "Rose come on!" now Ray was trying to get me to go but I continue to ignore them. My eyes narrowed… there something in the ocean…it looked like a child! Was that child drowning!?

"R-Rose what are you…?" (Edward) I started walking into the water staring at the figure in the water. "ROSE! COME BACK!" Ray was screaming at me…why? He probably thought I was going to commit suicide or something. I took off my black heels and started in the water. I was wearing a long black dress for the funeral, it's going to be hard to swim in this but…. I can't let that child drown! I jumped into the water and started swimming towards the child in the water. I could hear my brothers yelling at me to come back but I didn't listen. I can't just let that child drown!

I got pretty far I was by a buoy, the kid was still there holding on to another buoy farther down, I was going to go to him when someone grabbed me. I turned," Rose what are you doing?" it was Ray he swam after me, I looked over his should and saw Ed right behind him. "Don't you see that little boy over there?" I asked, Ray looked and shook his head, "Rose, I don't see anything, are you ok?" I stared at him, why couldn't he see the little boy? "yeah, Rose The storm is almost at us." Edward chipped in. "I can't just leave that little boy to die!" and I took off I swam and swam, I could hear Ray and Ed swimming after me, but I didn't care. I was almost there…that little boy, needs me!

I reached the buoy and found the little boy just about to slip off into the water, I quickly grabbed him before he fell into the water…he passed out. I looked back and saw Ray and Ed swimming towards us, they could help get him to shore. The storm was pretty bad now it was raining pretty hard and the waves were crashing hard against us. Finally, the boys caught up to me and stared in disbelief at the little boy in my arms, he looked about 3…how did a 3-year-old get in the water this far?

They were about to say something when lighting it the sky, we looked up in fear. "We need to get back now!" Edward was yelling at us now, "We can't just leave him!" I yelled back over the storm. "then we'll take him with us!" Ray said we were just about to swim back when lightning hit again, we stared back and saw a huge wave climbing higher and higher! It looked like a huge wall, lightning struck again this time hitting the water. The wall was getting closer; we wouldn't make it! Then everything went black…

(Vaughn's POV)

I couldn't sleep, my mind just wouldn't allow it so I decided to walk along the beach, thinking about life, thinking about…. what's that? There were 3 figures on the ground, I walked over to the 3 people, looked as if they washed up from the ocean? I walked over to them they were all unconscious. The closest one was a girl, she had light purple hair and very rosy cheeks, he had to admit she was very pretty. She looked to be holding a little boy, who had dark blue hair, he looked to be three. He looked at the other one, he had the same light purple hair as well. I sat and stared at them for a minute, what do I do? When the older boy started coughing and he sat up…

"Rose…" he said looking around when he noticed me standing there watching them like and idiot. "w-who are you?" the guy asked me, I'm not good with people, why did it have to me who found them! "Vaughn" I said, and walked over to him "I'm Ray…ROSE!" Ray noticed his sister lying unconscious a few feet away, he tried to get up to her but fell, he was too weak. He looked up at me, "please help us!" he said desperation in his voice. "here, stay there and get your health up a bit I'll get the girl…" I said and walked over to were she was, I decided to pick up the little boy first and set him down by Ray, then I went back for her. I picked her up bridal stile and carried her back to Ray as well. "can you stand?" I asked, still holding the girl. Ray slowly stood up, "yeah I think I'll be fine." He said, "alright then you carry the boy and follow me." I said to him, he looked as if he would rather carry the girl but I gave him the look and he picked the boy. I started walking, walking to the animal shop.

(Edward's POV)

I woke up, my throat was very soar and I hurt all over my body. Except I was in a nice warm bed, with blankets and there was a lovely girl with long black hair and glassed in front of me. I blinked to make sure this was real, "w-wear am I?" I asked my voice was very dry, but I needed to know, so I can subside the embarrassment. "oh! I'm s-s-o glad your awake!" the girl said shyly and blushed. " I found you on the beach and w-well brought you to my house to m-make sure you were a-alright." She was blushing quit a bit now and I was as well. "well, my thanks are granted!" she giggled "do you need anything?" she asked a look of motherly concern crossed her face, "uh, yeah, I actually would like some water please," I told her, now realizing how thirsty I truly was. "of course! just a minute, she left the room and I laid back down on the soft bed. Were ever I am, I'm glad I'm with this wonderful, beautiful young lady!

(Rose's POV)

I woke up with a start, I was on a couch, why was I on a couch? Were am I? were the little boy! I stared around looking no one was in the room, it was a strange room, there was a counter with a cashier on it, and other places had hay and animal food, it looked very country like. I slowly got up, it was hard, my body was really sore, but I managed. I noticed I wasn't wearing the black dress anymore I had a T-shirt and sweat pants on. Then I noticed something, a strand of my hair…it was purple! Wasn't my hair color, Brown before! This is strange… I decided I would try to find whoever lives here and ask them were I am. I walked over to an opening in the wall and saw, my brother! (and some other people, but my Brother!) "Ray?" I don't know why it came out as a question, maybe it was because his hair was light purple too. "Rose! Your Awake!" he walked/ran over to me "I was just telling Vaughn and Maribel what happened to us!" I gave him a questioning look, "oh" he said "That's Maribel" he pointed to a short, over weight woman with a very friendly face, "Hello dear!" she said I gave a small smile, "and that over there" he gestured at a young man, who looked a bit older than me, he looked like a cowboy and had silver hair…he looked familiar, "he's Vaughn, he's the guy who saved us!" I stared closer at him, I remembered waking up for an instant, and found myself in a cowboy's arms, that must be him! "were are we?" I asked tearing my eyes away from Vaughn's lovely violet yes, I could still fell his eyes staring at me. "um...well I'm not sure..." Ray replied looking down, "what do you mean you're not sure!" how can he not know were we are, he was just talking to the people who saved us! "well, they say were in a place called Sunshine Islands." What! I've never heard if Sunshine Islands, how did we get here! But Ray wasn't done "well it's not on earth…." Wait, double what! How can it not be on earth! We just got stuck in an ocean storm thing! "w-what do you mean not on earth…"

"They say it's a world called Harvest Moon…"

"H-Harvest Moon?"

"Yup…"

"How can this be true… how can we be in another world!?"

 **Authors Note: Is this better, I think it's longer than the last, I think… anyway I'm switching between peoples POV's because, well, because I can! Any way I hope you like the story so far, if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them! And I would like to know who I should pare up the main characters with (meaning Rose, Ray, and Edward). Any way Thank you!**


	3. Questions, Tears, and Thoughts

**Question, Tears, and Thoughts**

 **Authors Note: Well, I haven't written a lot… I probably should, I almost gave up on continuing until I got a review that really made my day, so I shall continue!**

(Edwards POV)

I was sitting up sipping on some nice hot chocolate that Sabrina had made me, it was very delightful! We had been talking for about an hour, I was mostly interested in her than anything else. I didn't know why I just felt so…. connected to her, like she some how understood me? Maybe I'm just crazy, after all, I did just wake up from…...whatever happened…. wait what did happen? Suddenly it hit me…I was in a bad storm in the ocean trying to get Rose back, and the wave and…and I woke up here…and I never asked were I was or were my (step) siblings are! How could I forget everything that happened, I guess I was so dazed with the beautiful girl who had saved me!

"Edward? Are- are you okay?" Sabrina's soft voice found its way to my clouded mind, which was wondering why I was such an idiot for forgetting, I never forgot! Then I realized I had been silently staring at the ground for the past 5 minutes. "oh! Uh yeah, I just realized I never asked, but um, were exactly am I?" why am I so spaced out? This is very unlike me! I mentally kicked myself as Sabrina giggled and said, "Oh its okay! Your on Sunshine Islands! And I never asked were you were from!" Sunshine islands? Where is that? Is that on earth, I was pretty sure it wasn't because I love watching documentaries especially the geography and the around the world ones and never once did I ever heard of sunshine islands. "well, I'm from, uh have you ever heard of a place called America?"

"no! its sound interesting though, a place with a lot of history!" She replied happily, not too concerned that she never heard of America. "Or what about Europe or Asia…. or Africa?" I asked frantically hoping that she would recognize something. "Nope, never heard of them…." Now she looked a bit suspicious like I was trying to play a trick on her. "what, um, what do you call this, er world you live on?" now she really looked at me with suspicion like I asked the most stupid question in the whole universe. "Harvest Moon of course…are you teasing with me? because if you are…"

"no-no" I quickly interrupted her" I just think I some how traveled to a different world…. that probably sounds crazy…"

"no it doesn't'' this time she interrupted me, "well I mean it kind of does but…" she got up went over to a big bookshelf full of many different books and pulled out an old looking book. She opened it with precise care and sat next to me, I blushed a bit as I saw how close she was. She flipped open to a certain page that had been bookmarked. "I was always interested in this, It's an old history of unique things that have happened, like the harvest goddess and sprites and some things called sun stones, anyway It says that there are special links connected to different world, and how some will open and people have traveled through them in the past, but it is very rare." I scooted closer to read the book not noticing how Sabrina blushed the closer I got. I read it which didn't make a lot of sense, since it was saying how some lady called the harvest goddess would use power of something called sunstones to raise islands and to open these passageways to other worlds. It also said how she would try to contact other worlds to ask for help for curtain things…. hmmm what if we didn't come here by accident? What if this Harvest Goddess brought us here to help her, do something? It's a possibility…. He's going to have to tell Ray and Rose, wait a minuet, he realized were were they?

(Rose's POV)

I was standing watching the little boy peacefully sleep, it had been about an hour since I woke up, Ray had told me everything that Maribel and Vaughn (mostly Maribel) told him about sunshine islands and the history and a bunch of other stuff I already forgot. All I cared about right now was the little boy, he hadn't woken up yet and I was really worried. Maribel also said some doctor would come be to give us all check ups to make sure we were all safe and healthy. In that very long hour of listening to Ray, I also met this girl, Julia, she seemed really nice and I would be sharing rooms with her until everyone figured out what to do with us. I felt bad for intruding but it seems Julia and Maribel were thrilled by having house guests, not Vaughn though, he didn't say much.

"Mommy!?" the little boy said as he sat up rubbing his eyes and coughing I quickly walked into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed with a cup of water. He looked at me, then at the cup of water in my hand. "please?" he said and I gave him the cup of water which he slowly drank until it was all gone. Then he looked at me and started to cry, not a loud cry but a quite cry, small sweet tears sliding down his check. I wiped them away, "it's ok, you don't need to cry your safe now." I told him, he looked back at me and nodded, "I know, but mommy isn't" he sniffed and looked down still crying. I didn't Know what to say, what pain had this little boy gone through? He got up and hugged me, I could feel his tears on my shoulder, I hugged him back realizing he was shivering. "I know you" the boys said a couple minuets later looking up at me. "you are the angel who saved me from sinking down in the water." He new it was me, I looked at him now noticing I now had tears on my face why was I crying? Maybe it was I new something horrible had happened to this little boy, his mother was gone, he was alone, I new how he felt. We sat there for a while holding each other, crying. "I'm glad I'm here with you, daddy was a meanie! He hit me and mommy! Mommy tried to tell him to stop, but instead daddy hit mommy until she fell asleep." I stared in horror at the little boy, he had suffered a lot, as he said that I also noticed the many bruises and cuts on his little body, new tears fell down my cheeks. "she never woke up after that, so I took this and ran away." He showed me a golden locket he was wearing around his neck, he managed to open it and show a picture of him and his mother, she was beautiful and looked so happy in the picture, she reminded me of my own mother. He closed the locket and looked back at me and noticed me crying, "did you lose your mommy too?'' I nodded staring at the strong little boy full of tragedy and hurt, he didn't deserve what had happened to him. He hugged me again and whispered in my ear "it's ok, mommy said she will always be with me in my heart, I bet your mommy is in your heart too!" my heart ached when he said this, he lost everything he loved as a three-year-old, yet he still stayed strong. "you hug like my mommy…Hey! Maybe you could pretend to be my mommy!" he looked at me with hopeful eyes, eyes of lost and love, I smiled at him, "I would love to be your mommy!" He smiled at me and rested in my arms for a while when he whispered, "can you sing me a song so I can go to sleep?" He was still resting in my arms, and I sang him a song, a song my mother used to sing to me, I sang and rocked him to sleep all the while tears running down my face for the memories and for the boy who had gone through so much.

(Vaughn's POV)

I don't know why but I decided to check on the little boy who was sleeping in Maribel's room I walked over to the slightly opened door and peered inside. But the girl known as Rose was already there, she was holding the little boy, I heard as she told the little boy that he was safe now. I saw the whole thing, I should have just gone on and minded my own business but something stopped me. I saw as both the little boy and Rose were crying, my heart ached when I heard of the little boys' story of how his bother had died, apparently Rose had lost her mother as well. I saw as he asked her to be his mother and to sing to him, she rocked and sang him to sleep, she had a very lovely voice. She cried as she sang, she was clearly remembering some bitter sweet times she used to know. She seemed like a nice girl very sweet and caring, but had a tragic past, I was very curious about her but knew better than to ask. I could tell a lot from observing people, I don't like to talk to them to much, it was too complicated, this was much easier. I went back to my room thinking about this curious girl who I had saved in the night, wondering who she was and why I was so interested in her. Sure she was pretty but a lot of girls were pretty, she seemed different, I didn't know why but I felt like my life would be very different, like it won't ever be the same again.

 **Authors Note: Do you like long or short chapters? Just wondering…. Anyway Was this a good chapter? Or do I need to pick the speed up a bit more, I don't really know…. Oh well please review and tell me your opinions because I think it will help me…. Or not I don't really know I'm new to this! BILLIONS OF HEARTS! 3 (oh! And sorry if there are any mistakes I try to make it as good as I can, no one's perfect!)**


End file.
